DuelDemons!
by hakuas-moonstar
Summary: What would happen if the inu gang including sess were taken to the future? And then what if the ran in to the original yugi gang? R&R Rated M for later chapters SessxKag InuxTae SanxMir RinxKoha For now. evil laughter
1. Hurt

Hey peoples!! Welcome to my second fan-fic, Duel….Demons?! (throws cookies to readers) Well on with the story!

Chapter 1: Help and Hot Springs-Part I

_Inu Yasha's p.o.v._

Kagome laughs as she watches Shippo munch happily on the sweets she brought from her time. I cross my arms and look the other way as I growl with irritation. Kagome looks at me. "What's wrong Inu Yasha?" she asks.

"Can we stop wasting time already?! Naraku is still looking for the shards, and we're just sitting here!" I yell angrily.

Sango glares at me while she changes Miroku's bandages." You know Inu Yasha, humans don't heal as fast as half-breeds, and if you had been here instead of with Kikyo, we wouldn't be in this situation."

"Well, maybe I shouldn't have come. I could have just let Kagura and Kanna kill ya!!" I growl back with an equally evil glare. I am really getting pissed.

Miroku raises his hands," Please you two, there is no need for this fighting. We're all on the same side aren't we?"

"Not if he keeps hurting Kagome," Sango mutters. I glance at Kagome. She's playing with Shippo. She looks happy and fine to me. I smelt tears on her earlier, but she said it was because she had fallen and skinned her knee. It's not my fault she's a klutz.

A slight breeze blows, and I catch a familiar scent. Without a word I walk off. Kagome follows me. Stupid girl!! She doesn't know when to keep her nose in her own business!!

I start running, hoping to lose her. I stop in a clearing, and I stare at the source of the scent.

OoOoO wonder who it is?(cackles evilly)You gotta wait til I update to find out lol!!Sorry it's short, but I really needed to get it started. Don't worry, I'll update as often as possible, which should be fairly frequently since I spend my entire 30 minute lunch break doing this. Sadly this is the only time I have to work, so please forgive me for any and all short chapters. Well Ja ne and please R&R


	2. Help

Duel Demons?

Okay sorry about the uber long wait... first i moved then i lost the story then i had no computer then i lost it again and well you get the idea...TT-TT I apologize and Ive decided I'll type it out and get it published as fast i can considering i have 2 years of delaying to make up out further adu i give you my dearest readers i give you chapter 1 part 2

Sesshomaru stands in front of me. I draw Tetsiega and prepare to battle (I bet you all thought it'd be Kikiyo lol ^-^)  
" I didn't come to fight." he says. Yeah, right like I'm that stupid.  
"Then what did you want?" I ask.  
"I- need assistance." ...What in the seven hells?  
" Since when does the Killing perfection need help from anyone? And Why the hell are you asking me?" "... It's not your assistance I need half-breed." he pauses ,"I wish to speak to the miko that travels with you."  
I nearly drop tetseiga. No way that bastard is getting Kagome!" I'll answerfor her. WIN-"  
" Sit boy!" I crash face first into the hard packed earth and look up to see Kagome running out of the trees." What the hell'd you do that for?" I yell at the headstrong pauses and glares at me with her arms crossed over her chest. "I can speak for myself Inu Yasha." She turns to Sesshomaru. Ya know what? Screw this if she wants to die then let her... maybe she'll learn something in her next life! When the spell wears off I get up and leap away.  
~~~~~~~~SESSHY'S pov~~~~~~~~~

The girl says nothing at first, merely glares at the hanyous retreating form. She then shakes her head and turns back to me, " So, um Sesshomaru? Why exactly do you need my help?" she asks, staring me directly in the eye and going to theheart of the matter at hand. It's quite surprising, not even my generals would do such a thing.  
"Naraku has taken my can track him with the Shikon no Tama correct?" She nods, " I can, but before I can help you there's something need you to help me with."  
My eyebrow raises in surprise, but that is all I allow to show as I nod for her to 's either very brave or extremely foolish, perhaps both.  
"Please allow me to travel with you, after your wards are free. I can't be near Inu Yasha anymore," she pauses as her breath hitches, and tears fill her large dark doe eyes. She turns away to prevent me from seeing her pain. My beast growls in aggitation. She may be human but she has a strong spirit. To see such a brave soul so weak is enraging. Leave it to the hanyou to make the woman cry. Without realizing it I move beside her and run my claws through he soft raven locks.I turn her so her head is against my chest and wrap my arm around her. Damn that Gaki! It's much harder to live with only one arm. I smirk, perhaps I'll return the favor one day.  
The miko tenses at my touch, beforeshe wraps her arms around my torso and lets go. Her body shakes as she cries but she never makes a sound. My blood burns, seeing her pain and her strength. I know what it wants but I refuse to give in. I am not my father.  
I stand, bringing her with me. " That small request I can accept. Do not let go miko." I say taking off, taking care to keep her feet off the ground. her grip tightens and she loops her legs around me. My beast growls in approval and I doubt she even realizes how intimate a postion she has put herself in. I set her down gently when we reach the clearing I left Ah-Un. The two headed dragon appraches her and she holds both of her hands out. they each sniff her before dropping their heads and allowing her to pet them. Seeing that Ah-Un accepts her I turn to leave. " Prepare a fire, and stay here," I say, looking back to see if she understands. She nods absently and continues playing with the dragon. I surpress a sigh and go hunting. I take note of the natural hot spring near the clearing as I take off. 


	3. Hotsprings

Chapter 2

I return from a sucsessful hunt carrying two raccons and four rabbits only to find a fire going but no miko. I bite back a growl of frustration as I sniff and smell no demons or other humans. I notice her bag is still here. I find her scent leading away from camp and follow it to the osen I had spotted earlier. I peer through the bushes to see her scrubbing her hair as a white foam builds around her fingers while she hums a strange song. Her clothes are hanging from a nearby tree. Her bow is on the boulder just beside her and her back is turned to me. I walk towards her, taking care not to disturb any stones or otherwise reveal my presence.I had only just cleared the trees when she tenses and grabs her bow and arrows. Before I can take another step she has an arrow notched to her bow and has sighted me. Her reflexes are rather impressive, for a mortal,not that I plan on being the one to say as much. Once she realizes that it is me she has her weapon trained on she squeaks and tosses it aside to cover her nudity. Her arms cross over her breasts as she crouches in the water, her skin turning a lovely shade of pink then red.  
I stare at her impassively for a minute before I begin removing my armor and swords. She let out another squeak as she turns an even darker shade of crimson. I finish undressing and enter the water almost smiling as the hot water surrounds me. I close my eyes and rest my head against the boulder that had previously been occupied by my miko's arrows. She scoots away and stares at me, I can feel her eyes locked on me even without looking at her.

" S-Sesshomaru?" she questions nervously.  
I glance at her, " Are you not used to bathing with your pack?"  
She shakes her head, "It's not that exactly, it's just, I've never had a man bathe with me. Only Sango and Shippou would soak with me. The guys took their baths seperately. And while yeah Shippou is a boy it's different because he's still a child, and-" I raise a hand and cut off her ramble.

" Well then adjust. I must keep an eye on my entire pack, and that includes when we bathe. You have more demons after you than you realize and now that you are a member of my pack that number will only increase."  
Forgetting her shyness she moves closer, tilting her head to the side like a curious pup," Why would it increase? I thought all the demons feared you?"  
I sigh immperceptibly, " It is for that exact reason they will come after are constantly looking for a weakness. They believe taking my pack members will cripple me, or that I will lose my temper or focus, the fools. All they have sucseeded in doing is angering me by taking what's rightfully min. This is why I must destroy the hanyou Naraku. He will serve as an example to the others who wish to challenge me."  
She smiles slightly as she relaxes, "You know, this is the most I've ever heard you speak before. Thank you." I open one eye, "For what Miko?"  
She smiles wider, " For everything. Explaining yourself to me even though you don't have to, for even accepting me to begin with..." She trails off and I close my eye again.

"I like when you talk. You don't seem so... cold I guess is the word I'm looking for."

I crack my eye open again stare at her. She blushes again but doesn't look away. I close my eyes again and we lapse into a surprisingly peaceful silence. She reaches for a container and squeezes some of its contents onto a rag and cleans her self with it. A surprisingly plesant scent wafts towards me. I watch from the corner of my eye as the small bit of paste turns into the foam I had seen in her hair earlier. She notices me watching her and blushes as she offers the container. I accept it out of curiousity and sniff it. The smell reminds me not of flowers but of a water fall in the forest during spring. How, interesting.

" It's shampoo, from my time. Here let me help you." She pours some more of the transparent blue paste into her palm and moves behind me. I feel her hands touch my hair. I jump and stare at her.  
" Just relax Sesshomaru, I won't hurt you. Just trust me." she says with a smile. she reaches for my head again and this time I allow her to massage the "shampoo" of hers into my hair. I surprise both of us when I growl with pleasure at her ministrations, esspecially when she reaches a spot just behind my ears. She pauses and giggles as she returns to scrubbing my hair.  
"Okay now rinse." She instructs, guesturing at the water. I slip under the water and feel her hands set to work again, this time removing the foamy shampoo from my hair. Once we have finished and I repeated the process myself on my body I stand.

" It is time to get back to camp." I say redressing myself. I wait patiently as the miko dries herself and dresses in her strange garb. " We shall have to see about finding you more suitable clothing. You are no longer a member of the hafbreed's ragtag pack. Such revealing clothing is unapproriate for your new status. I will allow you to wear hakamas but on the condition you begin training to improve your hand to hand fighting. Your combat skills are lacking severely." I hear her gasp of outrage and turn to walk away, hiding a small smile.

I hear her storming after me, her green aura swirling darkly sometimes reaching out to touch the aura of the trees and plants around her. Each time it does she calms some more. By the time we get back to camp she is back to normal. She puts more wood on the fire and blows on the embers to get it going again, and the flames lick hungrily at the wood. Staring at the fire brings other , unwelcome images to my mind, of things I would enjoy doing to this innocent little miko.I growl and grab the rabbits and raccons and began skinning, gutting, and cleaning the meat. As I finish each body I give the meat to my miko, toss the bones, grisle, and guts to Ah-Un, and lay out the pelts to dry near the fire. I sit against the base of a large tree and watch the miko cook. She reaches into her bag and removes two cups. After putting some boiling water in them the sets them to the side. Once the meat finishes cooking she tears some of it up and puts it in the cups and offers me one.

" I don't eat human food." I say , not accepting the cup. She pouts slightly her eyes going larger, and more puplike.  
" Please? At the very least try it. You might like it." I sigh and take the cup and chopsticks she is holding face lights up in happiness. When I take the first bite her smile widens further still. She sits and eats her own food as I finish mine.  
After our simple meal, Kagome stretches and yawns.

"Sleep. Tomarrow we shall be traveling much further, and I will not be carrying you."  
She nods and unrolls a dark green sleeping mat before crawling in and closing her eyes." Goodnight Sesshomaru," she murmmers. I watch as her breathing evens out becoming slower and deeper. Her trust in me is truly amazing considering how many times she has been on the other end of my blade. Her aura spreads futher from her body and envelops me in its warmth. A peace I can not remember ever feeing before steals over me as sleep tries to tug my eyelids shut. I fight the urge to drift off but it's a losing battle, slowly but surely sleep steals over me as easily as my mikos aura did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ok so do you all like? i'm so sorry if it seems like its not going anywhere but i read my written copy and i can't believe how rushed and so BLECH it sounds so i'm rewriting it as i go. please be patient withme. i hope you all enjoy. and i also apologize for the short chapters. they look so much longer on note pad, and for somereason when i post them words and stuff go missing.. i'm sorry and i will do what i can to fix it. please r&r hope you enjoy it!^_^ constuructive critisicism is accepted, flames will be deleted blah blah yall get the idea. i love yall and ja ne!


	4. Melting the Ice

duel demons chapter 4

**ok so I so am not doing as good a job posting as I'd hope to do... but my life has been uber kinds of crazy and am currently living with my b/f and his family and came here with absolutely nothing but 2 outfits and my purse...crappy right?well sadlly the worst part is all my stories and suc hare where I used to live and unavailable to me sadly... that means I'll be making it up as I go since it's been years since I wrote anything new for this story or written anything at all really so bear with me if my writting skillz have gone completely fail on me... and on top of all that, my b/f has gotten me hooked on wow (even if I am not the alliance's best player) lol. but anyway I will update when I can... to be perfectly honest, I have no clue how often that will be. I kinda sorta remember a general plot so I will rebuild of that k? well enough of my blabbering, On with the story... **

**P.S. I own nothing but the plot...( almost literally)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ CHAPTER 4~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Sesshy's POV~

I awake abrubtly, feeling more rested than I can remember feeling in ages and with no loingering drowsyness that one would expect from such a deep sleep. A quick survey of my surroundings show it is only an hour or so until sunrise. The miko still sleeps peacefully and the fire has burned low. I decide now is as good a time as any to wake her so she can begin her preperations for traveling. I kneel beside her and lightly touch her shoulder. " Miko, it is time for you to awake."

Kagome murred softly in her sleep about not wanting to go to school today. I arched an eyebrow in curiousity before shaking my head and speaking louder. " Miko, I said it is time for you to get up. There was no request, now stir yourself before I become annoyed at you and do it myself." She sat up rubbing herr eyes sleepily, reminding me greatly of Rin. As soon as I had that thought, she stretch, and all comparisons to Rin went away on the breeze. The miko was no child. And it seemed my nature would not let me forget it. Her shirt rose as she stretched, revealing pale skin over a taunt stomach, her pert breasts were thrust forward as she arched her back and sighed happily. The thoughts bombarded me and caught me off guard. It seemed she was slipping further and further under my skin. Damned humans. She smiled at me and rose as she greeeted me with a cheery."Good morning." I nodded back at her and motioned for her to begin her morning routine, whatever that may consist of. I was curious to see how she was used to begining her day. First she picked up her sleeping roll and shook the grass out of it before folding and rolling it back to its travel form. Then she bent to rummage in her bag and pulled out what I assumed was food. My curiousity of what she had grabbed was over-ruled by my gaze focusing on the short hem of her bottems. A tantalizing glimpse of flesh was exposed with so many of her movements. I nearly growled at my lack of self control. When she knelt on all fours to rekindle the fire I nearly lost control completely.

"I am going to scout around. I have sensed some demons nearby. Finish quickly and be ready to go when I return."

She nodded at me and smiled again before returning to her task." No need to rush Sesshomaru, I will be here when you get back" she grinned at me. "You'd better be." was all I said as i walked off to dispach the low level demons that had wandered too close. They were really no threat, an unnessicary precaution really, as well as an excuse to get away from the miko and her distracting influence. My brother was a fool to let her go for a mere shadow of her. An Undead clay shadow at that. I finished quickly with the insect demons and did a perimeter check to be sure there were no others. I knew there were no more, I simply did not wish to return to the miko's company, Kagome's company. She made things inside of me come alive, things that I thought I ghad buried so long ago when Father left Mother for a mortal, things that were better left burried.

With a sigh and a silent prayer to my ancestors, I headed beck to the camp, and to my miko. As she'd promised she was still at camp and ready to travel when I returned. Without a word, she grabbed Ah-Un's lead and looked towards me to see which direction we were going. I turned North East and began walking, I did not need to look behind me to know she followed just behind me. I cxould hear the questions on her mind but she managed to wait til we stopped for our noon meal. I joined her in a small meal of the cup noodles we had had last night with some of the remaining meatt and some berries she found near camp.

"so, umm sorry if it's rude or whatever, but where exactly are we going? " She finally asked as we waited for the noodles to cook.

"We are going to the mountains, however I am making a small detour. The next village is known for selling good quality clothing. I will take you to get your new wardobe and you can get rid of that skimpy garb of yours." She nods and blushes a little at that for some reason." I will find a way to pay you back for it Shessomaru-Sama" she says. My respect for her rises a little more. Many human females would expect that as a minimum and not care for the cost. i looked at her and smiled smally. "There is no need for that Miko. My brother has been a true failure as a pack leader if you expect to have to pay me. It is the duty of the packleader to ensure the health, well being and comfort of his pack." Kagome looked at me as if she could not believe what I was saying. She opened her mouth a few times then closed it again. Finally she looked me in the eye and asked,"Wait, you said 'hihs " pack, does that mean that men ALWAYS are pack leaders?"

I had to smile at that, of course the strong willed woman would wish to know that. However her lack of knowledge was extremely disappointing. Even if he is a half breed, Inu Yasha should have had his pack better informed. "No, the Alpha is not always male tho it is the norm, and most packs have a Beta as well. tyhe beta's are typically oppisite genders, but that is more out of choice then requirement. The Alpha and Beta work together to ensure the pack prospers. " She nodded once more, smiling, content with the informatio I had finished eating and began traveling again. I kept the pace only a small bit faster than I would have with Rin. She kept pace easily without complaining. She would chatter every now and then , about her old pack, her family, and other such tthings. The trip was rather pleasant all in all. We reached the village ahead of schedual and I took Kagome timmeadiately to the tailor. The old seamstress looked up and actually smiled when she saw me. "Here for Lady Rin again My lord?" she asked, " Ah but they do grow so fast." I shook my head once. "No, I am not here for Rin. I have a Miko traveling with me now and she needs proper attire for court, traveling and training as will be leaving in the morn. I want it done by then." The old woman nodded and motioned for me to send Kagome in asnd be on my way. I did so, and went about the nearby shops and got supplies, always keeping an eyer o the tailor shop. Not because I did not trust the tailor, but because I did not trust the men around my Miko. I very nearly shook my head at that, it was no different than the protection I gave Rin. At least, that is what I told myself. Less than an hour later Kagome left the tailor's shop. I was waiting. " come. we wqill wait outside of town. she will send when it is done. At this she looked disheartened. I had no clue as to why. I loooked her in the eyes and raised my brow in question. She chewed her lip in embarassment and looked away, " Well, it's just that I was hoping to spend the night in an inn, I mean since we are near a town and all.I know it's selfish to ask after everything else you have done...Gomen nasi." I stared at her a second more before turning away and striding off. She followed. I heard her small gasp of surprise when I led her to a small biulding. Ah-Un were tied outside of it and I walked in .It wasnothing fancy, a small one room hut with a back door leading to the small osen out back."It is no palace or great inn however you are welcome to any part of it you wish."

With that I left her to make herself comfortable. I sat beside Ah-Un and let my thoughts wander.

~the next morning~

A small child, youger than Rin, tapped hesitantly on the door. "Mi'lord, SheamstreshNada shays your order ish done." She said, the misssing front teeth making a slightlisp to her speach. I nodded and gave her a coin. "That is for you to spend as you wish." T girl's eyes got wide and she smiled widely at me. "Thank you mi'lordthank you sho musch!" With that she bowed and left quickly.

"Awww that was really sweet," Kagome said, surprising me. I was sure she had been asleep. I ignored her and stood. "your clothes are ready. Lets go." She smiled at me as if she knew something I did not and followed after me.I paid for the clothes as Kagome changed and packed. " Please stay for awhile next time my lord." said the whithered old seamstress with a nearly toothless grin. I nodded slightlt." I may eventually" she nodded and her smile grew.

"Well Sesshomaru? What do you think?" Kagome asked, coming from the back roon in her new traveing outfit. I almost wish she would have stayed in her skimpy garb. The cool green kimono complimented her complexion as if it were made for her alone, and alond the hems were trails of darker green vines and pale blue bloomsThe oobi was high, in the style of common miko garb andit was a dark greean to match the vines with small swirls of the pale blue. on her feet she wore simple traveling sllippers. she looked like nobility standing there. I merely nodded for her to go to Ah-Un. Once she left i nodded to the old one. " you have out done yourself. Thank you." With that I left. I did not walk ahead of Kagome this time, instead, I walked beside her as we headed for the mountains.


End file.
